Family Day
by Bal-Breelice09121994
Summary: This is an idea I have had since I watched Descendants. Just as a warning this one-shot does mention a little bit of abuse (both physical and mental). I realize this has probably been done before but I couldn't get it out of my head. This is no longer a one shot but will be a short maybe 5-6 chapter story.
1. Family Day

**Author's Note: I have had this idea stuck in my head since I watched Descendants and decided to have it as a one shot. I realise this has probably been done before but it is something I wouldn't get out of my head. I didn't like how Mal just stood there and let Chad insult her and her siblings and how none of them stood up for each other. This is how I think it should have gone.**

 **WARNING: This one-shot will mention abuse (both physical and mental).**

 **Mal's POV.**

I stood there looking at Chad not quite believing what was happening. I had tried to apologise to Audrey and her Grandmother for what my mother had done but Chad stopped me by standing in the way. I felt Ben take hold of my hand as he looked at Chad "Don't do this, Chad." Ben stated, squeezing my hand lightly for support.

"What?" He asked, clearly not believing what Ben had just said to him. "They were raised by their parents Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Love? Kindness? No way." Chad said before he turned to face me instead of Ben. "You stole another girls boyfriend." I couldn't believe Chad had brought that up when he was now supposedly in a relationship with Audrey.

"Hey, hey." Ben protested, throwing his croquet mallet on the floor behind him and stepping slightly in front of me. Chad however, just ignored him and turned to face Jay.

"You, enjoy hurting people." He told Jay making him look at the floor. How dare he say that! He's starting to anger me now. I didn't dwell on my anger much though as Chad then turned to face Evie. "And you," He said before looking around and scoffing. He carried on when his eyes landed on my sister again. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." He told her before he chuckled lightly.

Okay, that's it! Thankfully he had left Carlos alone. Sure he hurt me, Jay and Evie with what he said but Carlos was always more sensitive then us. But no one insults my family and gets away with it! "Who the hell do you think you are!?" I demanded. As I stepped slightly in front of Ben causing me to let go of his hand, Chad actually looked a little taken back but I carried on. "Who are you to stand there and insult us!? You know nothing about us or the lives we have led." I told him.

Chad just stood there with a smug look on his face that I would like nothing more then to beat off of him until Audrey spoke, "We know enough about you."

I couldn't help but scoff at this. "Oh really. So you know about us do you? You know what we have been through?" I questioned. Nobody moved except Audrey and Chad who were nodding. "You know nothing about us. You have no idea what it's like to be raised by a villain. To have someone treat you as more of a slave they tolerate then as a child they love? You don't have a clue what life is like on the isle and I honestly hope you never have to find out." I told them. I really shouldn't have said some of that but right now my emotions are controlling my mouth rather then my brain.

"Oh please." I heard Audrey mutter. She was obviously trying to not be heard.

"Do you have something to say, Audrey?" I asked her. She was seriously starting to annoy me now but not as much as the look on Chad's face. The response to my question didn't come from Audrey though.

"I'm sure things weren't that bad. What parent doesn't love their kids. I mean do you really expect us to believe this?" Chad replied to me. Why he butted in I don't know. I swear I actually heard a growl from behind me. I had of course told Ben parts of life on the isle and I know he wouldn't appreciate Chad calling me a liar about this.

"Mal, tell them about your name." I heard Evie say from behind me. I turned briefly to see her smiling encouragingly next to Jay and Carlos.

"What about your name?" Ben asked, quite confused by Evie's statement. Sighing I turned around to face Chad and Audrey again. I wasn't planning on telling them but once I saw their disbelieving looks my anger came right back.

"My name isn't Mal, it's Maleficent." I told everyone. I was expecting the gasps that came from the croud at the mention of that name. "My mother named me after her but told everyone my name was Mal as I had to earn the right to call myself by my full name. As you can guess, I never lived up to her expectations and never proved myself evil enough in her eyes." I explained. I didn't miss the look of sympathy that flashed across Fairy Godmothers face. I was fully prepared to leave it at that until Chad started running his mouth again.

"Do you really expect us to believe this. No parent would do that."

"Really!?" I shouted at the extremely annoying guy in front of me. "You do realise your talking about the villain known as the Mistress of all Evil, right!? As for my friends you do realise they have their reasons for being the way they are as well right?" I said. Chad however just rolled his eyes at me and I'm pretty sure he muttered 'doubt it' but I can't be sure. I couldn't help the glare I sent his way. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at them!" I shouted at Chad. How could this guy not see what they had been through!? I turned quickly to my friends/siblings silently asking their permission. When they all briefly nodded I turned back to face Chad and Audrey.

"Cruella controlled Carlos by telling him dogs were vicious, rabid animals. He only likes Dude because Ben helped him see the truth." I told everyone. I didn't even care right now. Chad could call me whatever he liked but over my dead body would he insult the others. "Yes Jay hurts people but like hell does he enjoy it! He had to hurt people and steal their stuff on the Isle or he was hurt himself and Evie. She was taught all she had was her looks. That she had to use her looks to get a prince and live happily. Thankfully while we have been here she has realised she can rely on her brains instead. So don't you dare say you know us and what we have been through." I demanded of the duo in front of me and anyone else who was listening, which was everyone.

Audrey had the decency to look ashamed of what she had said. She was actually looking pretty apologetic right now as were most other people. As I looked around and saw various emotions across peoples faces. Fairy Godmother stood there with tears in her eyes the same as Queen Belle was. Everyone else either looked angry or surprised.

"Mal, had it worse then any of us." Jay told them as he stepped a little closer to me. I knew if anyone mentioned my childhood it would be him since he has known me since we were five. He stood level with me and looked at me briefly, his eyes shining with an unspoken question. I nodded to him to continue, but my eyes started filling with tears before he even spoke.

"Like Mal said she never lived up to her name in Maleficent's eyes but every time she failed Maleficent abused her. Both physically and mentally. Mal still goes through that abuse when Maleficent feels Mal isn't evil enough. So don't you dare stand there and accuse Mal of anything after what she has been through." Jay told them.

I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks if I wanted to. This wasn't how I wanted people to find out about my past. Hell, part of me was hoping they never found out. I felt Ben place his arms around my waist, holding me comfortingly from behind. I quickly turned into him and cried into his chest unable to stop myself or get my emotions in check. Damn, what the hell has Auradon done to me. I never have shown my emotions like this before.

As I started to calm down a little I leant back and looked at Ben. His kind, reassuring face smiling down at me but the upset, hurt and anger showed in his eyes. As I looked at Ben I realised I was actually falling in love with him. That realisation got me thinking. Could I really betray Ben by stealing Fairy Godmothers wand? Could I hurt him like that? The more I thought about it, the more I realised I couldn't but I had to think of something since my mother wouldn't exactly be happy if I didn't get the wand for her. I had to think of something that meant I wouldn't have my mothers wrath but I didn't hurt the people of Auradon.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this one shot. For those of you who follow my story, Family & Revenge and my one shot series, Gaining A Family they will be updated within the next couple of days. **


	2. A Quick Question (Author's Note)

**Okay so I have had a few PM's and a review asking if I would consider carrying on this story. I would love to carry it on and after re reading this I have a few idea on where it could go.**

 **But what would you guys like to read? Where would you like to see me take this story?**

 **Please review or PM me with any ideas and I will see if/how I can write them into the ideas I already have for it.**

 **Thank you to everyone for the continued support. x**


	3. Talks

**Mal's POV.**

As I stood there in Ben's arms my head and heart were wrestling with each other. I was so torn about what to do right now. My head was telling me to follow my Mom's plan, if for no other reason then she doesn't punish me for not being evil but me heart was telling me not to betray Ben. I just felt so conflicted. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Doug had gone to stand near Evie and had placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why the hell are you comforting them! They've probably been plotting to destroy us or in her case" He said looking straight at Evie. "Plotting to use her looks to snag the richest person willing to give her any attention." I couldn't even look at Evie as I saw her turn into Doug and start crying. This was enough. Time for people to find out how much of an ass hat Chad really is.

Turning to face Chad I moved out of Ben's embrace. "What's the mater Chad? Insulting Evie so she won't reveal your secret? Or are you hoping that by insulting her she will continue to help you?" I asked and I smirked at the colour drained from his face. "What's wrong Chad? Worried I'll reveal your secret?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Chad stated but I heard his voice waver as he did. I looked to my left and saw what I assume to be his parents looking at him with confused expressions. "Evie doesn't know any secrets of mine." He told me.

"Oh really? So you haven't been promising to spend time with her in exchange for her doing your homework for you?" I asked. This question caused a round of gasps to come from everyone present.

"Your lying." He stated as he looked towards his parents. Although I really didn't expect what he said next. "Your just like you mother and you always will be." He snarled at me. I felt the tears gather in my eyes and I didn't even have the energy to fight them. I looked behind him and an upset expression on Fairy Godmother's face. I then turned towards my siblings and Ben who all wore similar expressions. I couldn't bare to look at them anymore and took off running towards the school, finally letting my tears fall.

"Mal!" I heard various people call out to me but I couldn't stop or even look back. I needed to be on my own right now. I was so focused on getting to mine and Evie's room and locking myself away I didn't notice someone following me.

In a few minutes I reached my dorm and quickly flung the door open before turning and locking it so no one could get in unless I decided to let them. I just couldn't bare to be around them anymore. I threw myself on my bed, face down into my pillow, and just cried. I felt like the past sixteen years of emotions were finally coming out of me and the more I cried strangely enough the better I felt.

I don't know how long I had been laid on my bed crying, it could have been hours or minutes, when I heard a knock at my door. _Damn it Ben, why are you so caring._ I thought to myself. I had every intention of ignoring it when the person knocked again.

"Go away, Ben!" I shouted through my tears. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"It's not Ben." A female voice called back to me. "Please open the door, Mal." She said. I sat up on my bed and tried to get my tears under control but I just couldn't. Deciding I was just better off answering the door I got up and slowly walked over. I turned the lock and opened the door, not prepared for the caring facial expression that met my gaze. It actually took me a few seconds to realize who it was that was actually at the door.

"Please come in, Queen Belle." I offered to her, curtsying as I did. Why the hell is Ben's mother here? I'm going to get sent back to the isle I know it. I'm going to be sent back to my mother having failed to get her what she wanted. This would not end well. As Queen Belle passed me, I closed and relocked the door before sitting on the edge of my bed. "You're sending me back to the Isle aren't you." I said.

"Please Mal, when were alone call me Belle and what are you talking about?" She asked me. I could hear the confusion in her voice but I didn't dare look up at her, I couldn't look at her as she told me my worst nightmare was coming true.

"That's why you're here isn't it? To tell me I am being sent back." I stated. I heard movement and looked through my eyelashes at Queen Belle who was now, for some reason, knelt in front of me.

"Mal, look at me please." She gently commanded me. I really didn't want to but her being a Queen I felt like I didn't have a choice. "Now you listen to me okay?" She asked and I couldn't help but nod to her. "You are not now nor are you ever being sent back to the isle. I came up here to make sure you are alright since you felt the courtyard in tears. Was what you said true?" Again I nodded to her. "So your mother has abused and hit you?" The question was probably rhetoric but I found myself nodding anyway as a fresh lot of tears started streaming down my face. "Oh, honey." Belle said as she took hold of my hands and used them to gently pull me down in front of her.

As Belle placed her arms around me to hug me she pulled me a little closer and out of instinct I stiffened my body slightly waiting for a blow to come. "It's okay, Mal. I won't hurt you." She told me. I didn't have to look at her to know there are unshed tears in her eyes, they rang through loud and clear in her voice.

After a while of sitting with Belle I had finally stopped crying and at some point I had leant into her as she hugged me. "Thank you." I whispered to her as another knock sounded on the door. I felt Belle shift, presumably to look down at me.

"What for?" She asked.

"For being here and comforting me. The only other person to ever do this was Evie." I told her. Christ! What was it about this woman that just got me admitting things!? I looked up to her and found her smiling at me with tears in her eyes. I stood up after another knock sounded on the door and held out my hand to her Belle up. Gently she took my hand and I pulled her up off the floor.

Belle walked over to the door with me and I unlocked it to find Ben stood there. His eyes flitted between me and his Mom before his Dad came up behind him. King Adam help out his hand for her, she quickly hugged me as she whispered "If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here okay." into my ear. As she leant back she took King Adam's outstretched hand and they left before I gestured Ben into the room.

I wiped my face well aware I had tears stained cheeks. "What are you doing here Ben?" I asked him. First his Mom shows up and now him, this is just too much right now.

"I was kinda hoping we could talk." Ben stated. Before adding "About us." What the hell. Is he going to break up with me!? He's still supposed to be under the love spell, this can not be happening right now.

I took a deep breath before I answered "Okay, what about us?" I could here my voice wavering and mentally kicked myself for allowing myself to appear this weak. Jeez if my mother saw this it would not go down too well.

"I know about the love spell Mal." He said. I think my heart honestly stopped in that moment. He actually knew, how the hell did he know!?

"How?" I managed to breath out. I couldn't believe this. If I wasn't going to be sent back to the isle for what I said to Chad and Audrey then I certainly would be for this. I spelled the damn Prince of Auradon. Now I'm doomed.

"Your spell washed away in the enchanted lake." Ben told me. I felt my eyes widen at the realisation that he had known for a week and not mentioned it. As I studied his features I relaxed a little as I noticed there wasn't a trace of anger on his face. It was then it hit me that he hasn't been under the love spells effects for a week.

"So, what? You've been faking it since then?" I asked, I really didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer but I had already asked now.

"No." He responded. I couldn't help but look up at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe there was still a chance I could be with him after all. "I haven't faked anything and I didn't need the love spell to know my true feelings for you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and I still love you now. Everything I've said this to you is the truth, even that oh so embarrassing song I sung after the tourney game." Ben told me. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered him declaring his love for me through a song. After a few seconds Ben started laughing with me.

As I looked into Ben's humour filled eyes I knew then that I couldn't betray him like I had planned. Hell, I actually think I loved him. I needed to tell him the truth and let him decide after that whether or not he still loved me. As I was about to tell him however Ben cut me off. "I still want to be with you, Mal." He stated. "So without the help or influence of a love spell, will you be my girlfriend and got to the coronation with me?" He asked.

I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face even if I wanted to. He still wanted to be in a relationship with me. I mean how is that even possible. I nodded to him and he returned my smile before pulling me into a hug. What I hadn't noticed until he pulled back from our hug and took hold of my hands was that he didn't have his ring on. I couldn't help but stare at the finger that used to hold it and feel a little sad. Evie had told me the other day that the only time a guy took it off was when he placed it on a girl's finger symbolising to everyone that he intended to marry the girl. I couldn't help but drop my smile a little.

Ben must have noticed as his gaze followed mine before he smiled at me. Although I have no idea why he is smiling. He let go of my left hand and reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out his ring. Okay now I'm confused. Why would he put his ring in his pocket. I must have been lost in thought as the next thing I knew I felt something being slid onto my ring finger on my right hand. I looked down at the hand which was still cradled in Ben's slightly bigger hand and found his ring sitting there. My smile quickly returned, larger then before, at the sight of it. Ben then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mal but I have to go. I need to stay at the castle tonight." He explained. I could only nod to him. I didn't trust myself not to cry of I tried to speak. "I'll be back at ten in the morning in the carriage. You'll ride to the coronation with me, okay?" He explained. I nodded my acknowledgement to him before he hugged me and left. I took and watched him leave fully aware that I needed to come up with a plan so that I didn't betray Ben, his parents and even Fairy Godmother. But how I would do that I had no idea right now.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the suggestions and support with this story. I have decided to continue it (obviously) but this story will only cover family day and an alternate ending to Ben's coronation. Anyway, I hope you like where I go with the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	4. The Coronation Pt 1

**Author's Note: Okay so follow the scene from the film (no copy-write infringement intended) but with a lot of Mal's thoughts as I really don't want to change the entire coronation scene. x**

 **Mal's POV.**

I stood at the front of the crowd watching Ben as he slowly walked down the aisle. I couldn't help but smile at him as I curtsied. He just looked so damn happy and proud that he was finally being coronated. My eyes never left Ben as he knelt on the steps to the dais and Fairy Godmother placed Kind Adam's crown on top of his head.

Although I noticed King Adam lift the spell jar from its place over the wand and as Belle picked up the wand I turned to look at Evie, Jay and Carlos. I hadn't yet told them I didn't want to follow through with my mother's plan. Therefore I had no idea how they felt about it but from their faces they were scared/worried about what we were about to do. I couldn't help but gulp as I looked back to what was happening on the dais. Belle had handed the wand to Fairy Godmother and once again I became conflicted. No matter what I did I would betray someone. If I betray Ben and take the wand I lose the guy I think I love. If I don't take the wand and I betray my mom me and my friends become targets for our parents.

With my eyes trained on Ben I continued to argue with myself. I really didn't know what to do here. Either way someone would hate me, although I'm pretty sure my mom does anyway. But as I watched Fairy Godmother smile at her wand then walk back over to Ben I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people's of Auradon with justice and mercy, as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked Ben. What the hell kind of question is that. He always treats people with mercy. Look at what he did for me and my friends. We would still be stuck on the Isle with our parents in literal hell if Ben hadn't persuaded his parents to let us come over as his first proclamation. He has the biggest heart I've ever seen.

"I do, solemnly swear." Ben replied to her. I couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"Then it is my honour" Fairy Godmother started to say touching Ben's left and right shoulder with her wand "to bless our new King." She finished. She held her wand to her side loosely before I even had a chance to decide whether or not to take the wand or not, I saw Jane walk forward and snatch the wand from her mother's hand. I gasped along with everyone else. What the hell was she thinking!? The wand immediately started misfiring and a blast of magic shot from the tip and went through one of the windows of the Cathedral.

"Child! What are you doing!?" Fairy Godmother shouted as King Adam stood between her and Belle placing his arms in front of them.

"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself!" Jane responded to her mother as she gripped the wand with both hands in an attempt to try and control the wand. What the hell had I done!? I made Jane that insecure about her looks she felt like stealing Fairy Godmothers wand was her only choice. Maybe I am the same as my mom. I noticed Ben run towards me as the wand continued to misfire. "Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!" She said but the wand just repelled her magic even more then before.

I saw Fairy Godmother extend her hand towards her daughter but she didn't move from behind King Adam. Jesus! If Fairy Godmother is this scared of her own wand exactly what is about to happen!?

"Take cover!" King Adam shouted as the magic surrounding the wand continued to grow. I couldn't just stand here and let something happen to Jane. She was innocent and only thought this was a good idea because of me.

Before Ben could stop me I ran towards Jane and after a couple of second I was able to wrestle the wand from her. As I turned with the wand outstretched in my hand I noticed everyone looked scared, except Ben and Belle. I turned to face the dais as I saw Evie, Jay and Carlos leave the balcony. I noticed King Adam take a step towards me but Ben quickly placed himself between me and his father, facing me. Holding the wand in my hands I became conflicted again. I knew what my mother expected of me but as I looked at Ben's hope-filled eyes it was clear he didn't want me to do this.

"Mal give me the wand." Ben said. It would be easy enough I could just hand it to him and that would be all but it was like something was stopping me.

"Stand back." I told him, as I heard the doors behind me open with a bang indicating my three friends/siblings were on their way. I noticed Ben took a step towards me right as I heard my mother's voice in my head. _Bring me the wand Mal or people will suffer._ She told me. I snapped myself from the thought of what she meant and noticed Ben had taken another step forward. "Ben, I said stand back!" I shouted at him. I sensed rather then saw Evie, Jay and Carlos stop right behind me.

"I told you so!" A voice shouted from the crowd. With the hand still outstretched I turned to find out who had spoken and was met with a round of gasps and the sight of Audrey being pulled back towards the crowd.

I turned back to face Ben as Carlos spoke. "Let's go." he begged. I knew he was scared of our parents reaction if we failed like me and the others were. But as I looked at Ben I began to wonder again if I could do this. Urgh, I am giving myself a headache. When did I become confused about my own feelings!?

"Revenge time." Jay added onto Carlos' statement. But my eyes never felt Ben's face. At Jay's statement I noticed Ben's smile falter a little.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked. I knew it was aimed at all of us but he remained staring at me.

"We have no choice, Ben. Our parents..." I started to explain to him. Hopefully he would understand. But I wasn't expecting him to cut me off before I could even begin.

"They made their choice. Now you four make yours." He stated as his hands fell to his side, silently showing his trust/faith in me. "Please Mal, listen to your heart." He told me.

I couldn't help but lower the wand slightly as he told me this. Deep down I knew what I wanted and that was a happy life with Ben. I certainly didn't want to help my mother seeing as she would probably hurt him. I just had to convince the three behind me now. "I have." I stated before I turned around to face my friends/siblings. "And my heart is telling me we aren't our parents." I turned to Jay before I continued. "Stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team does." I then turned to face Carlos. "And you scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" I asked gaining a chuckle from Carlos, Jay and Evie.

I then turned to my best friend/sister. "And Evie, you are so damn smart. You don't have to play dumb to get the guy of your dreams." I told her as she shook her head in agreement. "I don't want to take over the world with evil. It won't make me happy. I wanna go to school and be with Ben." O told then. I turned around holding up my right hand showing off Ben's signet ring as I did. "Because Ben makes me really happy." I said, feeling the tears build up in my eyes. I saw Belle smile up at Adam at this statement and Ben's smile spread across his face.

"I choose good, you guys." I said as I turned to face my friends with my fist outstretched. A round of gasps echoed around the Cathedral but none louder then Fairy Godmothers.

"Me too." Jay stated. Placing his fist to mine.

"I choose good." Evie agreed, her fist joining mine and Jay's. We turned as one to look at Carlos who was the only one left to decide.

"Just to be clear we don't have to worry about how really mad our parents will be?" He asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben told him. I could see the relief he must have felt wash over him and his face instantly relaxed.

"Okay, good." He said, his fist joining ours. We all chuckled but I turned my head and found Ben smiling fondly at us. I motioned him over with my head. He copied our actions and placed his fist to ours causing the four of us to chuckle as I placed my head on Ben's shoulder. The crowd aww'd us but seconds later our happy little bubble was abruptly popped when a loud crash overhead caused everyone to jump. Ben took a step back and I noticed he tripped over as he had done. I turned with the intention of helping him when I noticed both belle and King Adam already helping him up and a cloud of green smoke gathering at the bottom of the dais steps (the same steps Fairy Godmother was still stood on).

As the smoke cleared I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "No! It can't be." I whispered. Surely I wasn't seeing my mother in the Cathedral right now. This had to be a god awful nightmare.

"I'm back!" She shouted as she briefly turned to look at Fairy Godmother before her eyes settled back on me and the wand. I looked around and found Belle clinging to both Ben and King Adam's arms, clearly terrified and to be honest they didn't look much more relaxed.

"Go away, mother." I ordered her. I really hoped she would just leave but I highly doubted she would listen to me. My doubt was confirmed when she started laughing at me.

"Oh, you're funny." She said through laughing before quickly stopping. "Here, wand me. Chop chop." She said, gesturing with her hands for me to throw her the wand. I looked to Fairy Godmother but quickly realised I couldn't throw it to her, she was too close to my mother.

"No." I simply stated, as I gripped the wand a little tighter in my hand. The gasps from everyone echoed around the Cathedral and everyone was looking at me like I had grown another three heads or something, which is understandable since no one ever denies my mother anything she wants for fear of her anger.

"Stop being immature, Mal and give me the wand." She said raising her voice a little. It was easy to see she was getting angry with me but I couldn't let her get the wand. I couldn't do that to Ben or Auradon. Not if I could help it.

"No." I repeated.

"I always imagined doing this with you Mal. Not having to fight you for it." She told me. I couldn't help but laugh at her humourlessly.

"Like hell you would." I stated. "You wouldn't share a position of power with anyone, least of all me. All I ever was to you was a pawn you thought would come in handy one day." I ranted to her, ignoring the disbelieving looks I was getting from everyone. "And all that crap you told me about love being weak, you're wrong. It's actually really amazing." I told her. I couldn't help but glance at Ben as I said this and I noticed that even though he was still scared a smile was slowly creeping across his face.

"I know one thing young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" She shouted as she pointed her sceptre at me. I guess this is what it would come down to then.

"If you want this wand you will have to go through me first." I told her. I wasn't expecting the next sentence.

"And us." Evie stated as her and the boys took a step closer to me.

"So be it." She replied, before waving her sceptre at us.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I could have gone on forever with this chapter but I have decided to leave it here anf continue the coronation in the next chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. x**


	5. The Coronation Pt 2

**Mal's POV.**

As she waved her sceptre I couldn't stop myself taking a step back. The force behind the magical wave she produced was too much for me to remain in the same position. As an evil laugh echoed through the Cathedral I turned to face my siblings and found Carlos on the floor, the force from my mothers magic clearly too much for him. But it isn't surprising since he is the only one of us who doesn't have a magical parent.

Both me and Evie extended our hands down to him and he willingly took them as we pulled him back up. I could tell just by my mother's laugh that if I didn't stop her soon she would start hurting people. One good thing about growing up with her endless damn stories about how she almost put Aurora to sleep for years and seeing her terrorize people on the isle, is that I knew the subtle little tells for her moves and what she was likely to do next.

"You okay, snowflake?" I asked him. I couldn't help but always be concerned about him. He's my little brother and god help anyone who tries to hurt him. My mother, who just knocked him on his arse, included. I watched as Carlos nodded to me and noticed both Evie and Jay stepped a little closer to him.

I spun around to face my mother again and seeing her with that smirk on her face just set me off. "Oh yeah, you would find that funny wouldn't you?" I asked her. Her laughing/cackling stopped immediately. "Always picking on people who can't fight back, never someone who could actually match you. I mean evil or not who curses a damn baby!" I ranted to her. The more I said the louder my voice had gotten until I was actually shouting at her. I gripped the wand in my hand a little tighter as I saw her eyes focus on me. What ever she throws at me I can't let her get the wand.

But I wasn't expecting her next move. She quickly stepped forward until she was stood directly in front of me and grabbed my arm as tight as she could. Thankfully the arm/hand holding the wand wasn't the arm she had grabbed an I was able to move that hand behind my back so if need be one of the others could grab the wand. "Oh you traitorous little brat. You should know better then to try to stand in my way." She said as she began tightening her grip on my arm. I knew what she was about to do and I tried to keep the pain I was feeling off of my face, knowing if I showed even a small amount of pain she would find it more enjoyable and I'm not about to let that happen.

I looked out of the corner of my eye as I saw something move near the dais. Momentarily I took my attention off my mother and looked towards the dais. I noticed Fairy Godmother move over to Ben, Belle and King Adam. It was then I noticed Ben was trying to free his arm from his mothers hold. I kept my focus on them long enough to see Fairy Godmother move to the opposite side of Ben to his parents and take hold of his arm, firmly yet comfortingly.

My attention moves back to my mother as her grip got too tight and she started twisting my arm. As I turned back to look at her I noticed her smirk had gotten bigger. She tightened her hold on my arm and carried on twisting. It was enough for me to finally show the pain on my face. I just couldn't keep it hidden any longer. What I didn't expect was for her to release my arm and take a few steps back.

She waved her sceptre again and I braced myself for the magical wave I thought was coming but instead I felt a searing pain rip through my body. I tried to fight it but the more I did the worse it hurt. After a few seconds I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my throat as the pain became too much for me and I fell to the floor. I clenched my hands into fists, tightening my hold on the wand even more.

I heard my mother start laughing as another scream came from me. This pain was just becoming unbearable. I don't even know how long this had been going on for I just hoped it stopped soon. "Please stop! Can't you see she's in agony! Stop!" I heard Belle shout to my mother. Mere seconds later I felt all the pain leave my body, leaving me aching all over. I flexed the fingers of my right hand and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the wand still there.

As I say up I looked over to Belle and found her struggling against King Adam's hold, tears in her eyes. I noticed Ben in a similar state only with Fairy Godmother holding him back by his arm. It wasn't until I looked back at Belle, as Evie helped me to stand up, I noticed her gaze wasn't on me and she not looked scared not just worried.

Following her gaze I found my mother glaring at her. "Oh Mal. I raised you to be strong, evil. Now you have the Queen of Goodness standing up for you. I'm so disappointed in you." My mother said, never taking her eyes away from Belle. I knew I had to get her anger and attention back to me, I couldn't stand here and let Belle, Ben or anyone else for that matter get hurt because of me.

Noticing Evie's hold on my upper arms loosen a little I quickly walked forward, stopping only once I was between my mother and Belle. As my mother's angered gaze fell back on me I knew I had to think of something fast but I just couldn't think of anything. I took to long thinking as before I knew what was happening I felt myself being thrown across the Cathedral. I landed on my side and couldn't help the groan that left my mouth as I did. "Mal!" I heard various people shout, while others simply gasped. I couldn't focus on them though as my entire body still ached from my mothers spell earlier and I'm fairly certain that landing had bruised my side.

I quickly clambered up into a standing position and looked back to where I had just been standing. I immediately noticed my mother was looking between the royal family and Fairy Godmother apparently trying to decide who she wanted to hurt first. I didn't even let her make up her mind before I spoke. "Hey!" I shouted from where I stood half way across the Cathedral. "Leave them alone! Your fight is with me, not them Maleficent!" I knew calling her by her name and not calling her mother would be a sure fire way to gain her attention and drawing her anger away from the others.

She smirked as she began to walk towards me. "Are you sure your ready for this, Mal." Not the response I was expecting. I thought there would be more shouting or anger. Yet here she stood about ten steps away from me seemingly calm and collected. But as I locked eyes with her I saw her anger and knew it was a ruse to get into my head and gain the upper hand.

I didn't bother to answer her verbally, there wasn't any point. I just slowly raised my free hand towards the ceiling creating a large purple force field around me and my mother. I knew no one would get hurt not but it was rather tricky to do with one hand since I was still holding the wand.

"No!" I heard my siblings shout as they took a few steps forward.

"Mal! Stop!" Ben shouted and struggled against Fairy Godmother again. She actually had to hold onto Ben with both hands to stop him running over to me.

"Please, don't so this Mal." Evie said. I smiled over at my worried sister before answering her.

"I have to, E. One way or another this ends today." I said as my attention turned back to my mother, who was standing opposite me.

Once again a round of gasps echoed around the Cathedral. I briefly glanced around and looked at the shocked faces in the crowd. As my eyes settled in the direction of the royal family, Fairy Godmother and my siblings I saw their terrified expressions. My eyes settled on Ben and I swear I could feel my heart break a little at the sight of him. He looked absolutely terrified and tears were slowly leaking out of his eyes. I just wished I could erase the pain from his face. Wait!? That was it! I just had to get a clear shot.

"Like you could." My mother sneered at me. I turned back to face her and sent a glare at her.

Holding my left hand out at my side, palm facing up, a conjured a purple fire ball. "Let's see shall we." I stated, throwing the fore ball as I did. Unfortunately for her she didn't quite dodge it in time and it caught her shoulder. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face but as I saw the rage spread into her facial features I immediately regretted it.

She threw fire ball after fire ball at me and thankfully I was able to dodge them or reflect them with a wave of my hand or Fairy Godmother's wand. I noticed her getting more and more mad sending the fire balls even faster in my direction.

My mother then sent two fire balls in my direction, instantaneously. I managed to dodge the first one but I didn't notice the second one until it was to late to move or defect it. It hit me in my stomach and the force of it knocked me to the ground. As I landed I rolled onto my side and I placed my right hand (still holding the wand) over my stomach. I could feel a slight burning there but I didn't focus on it for long as I noticed my mother smirking and walking towards me. Clearly she thought she was in a position to finish me off. I knew this may be my only chance to get a clear shot at her and with that in mind I stayed in the same position I was currently in and tried not to move too much.

I noticed my mother was only a few steps away but I decided to wait a little longer before I tried anything. "Oh Mal. It should have ended with you by my side, not like this. But oh well. I can rectify my mistake from sixteen years ago now." She quietly told me. I had to admit it stung a little and I couldn't help but let the tears gather in my eyes. I always thought she loved me in her own way. Now I find out I'm just a mistake that needs to be sorted. She really doesn't hold any love in her heart. It kinda made me question everything. I mean if my own mother, no sorry birth giver, didn't love me how could my siblings or even Ben or Belle love me or care about me.

With those thoughts in mind I quickly rolled over and raised the wand, pointing it directly at Maleficent's chest. I registered the shock on her face but I wouldn't let that bother me since this would probably be my only chance. "Make it easy, make it quick, forget everything that I see fit." I chanted. A blast of gold magic shot from the wand and hit Maleficent square in the middle of her chest.

The force knocked her backwards and she tripped causing her to fall to the floor. My stomach was killing me and as I shuffled into a sitting position I let the pain and emotions from what she had told me wash over me. I finally let my tears fall as I lowered the force field. I felt rather then saw someone kneel next to me.

As someone wrapped their arms around me I turned a little and found it was Ben. I couldn't help but smile at Ben being the first one to me and comfort me. Maybe it was possible other people could care about me even thought Maleficent didn't.

"I love you, Mal." Ben whispered into my ear. My smile only grew at this. He had actually said it, without the love spell.

"I love you too." I told him as I wiped my tears away. I'm not going to sit here and cry for someone who doesn't give a crap. I moved out of Ben's embrace and he helped my to stand. I was sudden;y engulfed in a hug from Evie as Jay and Carlos came over to me. It soon turned into a group hug with all my siblings.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." A familiar voice told me. I turned and found the stern yet caring/relieved face of Belle looking at me. Following the others she pulled me into a hug but as she tightened the embrace a little I couldn't help but flinch from the pain in my stomach. The Queen quickly released me. "Sorry." She said as she looked at me with an expression I have never seen directed at me before, motherly love/care.

I noticed Fairy Godmother over her shoulder. Quickly I walked over to Fairy Godmother and held out her wand to her. "I believe this belongs to you." I said with a shy smile. Fairy Godmother smiled back at me with a similar expression to Belle before gently taking her wand.

"Thank you." She said before both our attentions turned to the guards who were now handcuffing a very confused Maleficent. "I have to ask, what did you make her forget?" She asked me and I felt my smile falter.

"Everything." I stated. "Even me." I was expecting the apologetic look that crossed Fairy Godmother's face but I wasn't expecting her to hug me. The action made me smile again as I realised I was wrong earlier. Maybe she didn't care about me but I have people around me who do. I noticed Jane walk towards us as I moved away from Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother turned but before she could talk, I did. "Jane." I said gaining both their attentions as I walked forward and gently grabbed the girls hands in my own. "I am so sorry for making you think like that. You are beautiful, inside and out. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently okay?" Jane nodded to me but I knew she didn't quite believe me. I couldn't believe the damage I had done to her self esteem. It would take a while but in time I knew we would all be okay. We could go back to our normal lives and normal school. Well as normal as a school can be when it's students are royals, half dwarves, witches, fairies, genies and who knows what other kind of supernatural beings.

 **Author's Note: Okay, while I have enjoyed writing this short story this is now the final chapter.** **So I am wondering what kind of story you guys would like to read next. I have lots of Bal story ideas but I could also like to challenge myself a little and maybe write another pairing as well. Any ideas, please let me know. Even if it's just a particular pairing you would like to see. Please review/PM me and let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story. x**


End file.
